good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dragon-Siren 3003/School of Supernatural, Episode 4: The One with the Demon Furby
(We open a few days after the last episode. TURTLE, CRYSTAL, WINTER, QIBLI, and MOON have gathered in the common. Everyone looks nervous and rather sleep-deprived. Suddenly, OSTRICH walks in, holding a bright pink… something.) WINTER: Ick, what is- OSTRICH: It’s a Furby! Kinkajou got it for me. DS: Those screaming gremlins from when I was in third grade? Yeah, those were the best. We would set them on fire and roast marshmallows over their burning corpses. QIBLI (to DS): Oh my moons, you did that too!? Those bonfires were awesome! (OSTRICH glares and hugs the Furby with her good arm.) OSTRICH: You’re scaring the poor little fluffball. (In response, the Furby shrieks. MOON, who was inspecting the Book of Creatures, jumps in alarm. CRYSTAL, sitting next to her, looks mildly annoyed.) CRYSTAL: Dear moons, why did you bring that in here? We’re studying. OSTRICH: But she’s adorable! Do you want her? CRYSTAL: I’d rather kiss Darkstalker. DS (from outside of the room): That can be arranged! CRYSTAL: Oh, be quiet. Moonwatcher, do you have anything? MOON: Icicle said she appears in mirrors when she’s alone, as well as in her dreams. Scarlet must be a pseudonym, or she’s just appearing as Scarlet for the fear value. QIBLI: I’d wager it’s both. The fear is a definite plus, but something doesn’t seem right. According to what I know about this ghost, she doesn’t seem much like the queen. Apart from the bloodthirstiness, of course. (CRYSTAL looks somewhat ill at the mention of Scarlet.) CRYSTAL: There’s a section on ghosts, correct? See if there are any ghosts that inhabit mirrors. (glances at her phone) I have to go. I have dissections in biology today. (MOON wrinkles her nose, and OSTRICH makes a face.) TURTLE (slightly snarkily): Have fun! CRYSTAL(drily): I’ll try my best. Remember patrol. TURTLE: Aye aye, captain! (CRYSTAL exits the room. OSTRICH leaves to go to her room. ANEMONE is there.) OSTRICH: Hey, Nem! Can you sign my cast? (ANEMONE rolls her eyes a bit.) ANEMONE: Uh, why? It’s going to come off in a few weeks, anyway. OSTRICH: I don’t know. We do it back home. I thought it would be nice. See, some people have already signed it! (OSTRICH holds out her arm. ANEMONE picks up a pen and begrudgingly signs it.) ANEMONE: There. Is that good? (The FURBY whirs to life.) FURBY: Excellent. (ANEMONE blinks.) ANEMONE: What did you say? OSTRICH: No. Must’ve been in your head. My m-Thorn hears stuff sometimes too. ANEMONE: Isn’t that delusional? OSTRICH: I guess. (The girls trot off, chatting. As soon as they’re out of the room, the Furby’s eyes open. It lets out a high-pitched, eerie laugh. We cut to DARKSTALKER, looking exasperated over a pile of paper.) DS: Sweet mother of starlight, how many pages do I have to write for history class? MOON: Five. DS: On this guy? Hamilton? What did he even do? MOON: More than you’d think. He was Washington’s secretary, founded the treasury, wrote a lot of pamphlets… there’s actually a musical about all of this. DS: Oh, yeah. That hip-hop play? That’ll never get off the ground. MOON: I think it’s pretty good. DS:Says the girl who thought that misery-fest Les Miserables was good. MOON: It’s a classic tale of mercy and redemption! And besides, Hamilton reminds me of you. DS: One of the people in the puffy powder wigs reminds you of me. I’m flattered. MOON: In personality. You both write extremely fast, you have short tempers, you’re impulsive- DS: Please stop trying to make me feel guilty. MOON: I’m not. I’m trying to make you think. DS: By making me feel guilt. MOON: Just… you can’t let it take over. After what happened yesterday… I’m scared. DS: Moon, that was a one time- MOON: That’s exactly what you said the other sixteen times. You always lied to me. DS: Moonlet, you were eight. You didn’t need to know we’d backed over the neighbor’s cat. MOON: Wait… that’s why Fluffles would limp? (DARKSTALKER nods sheepishly.) MOON: Why do you never tell me these things? (DARKSTALKER simply bites his lip and shrugs.) MOON (huffs, obviously trying to cover up her feelings): My point was, you could’ve been more friendly. He’s our cousin. DS: He’s an Ice Tribal. You know firsthand how they are. Even blood ties won’t keep them from natural tendencies. MOON: Your father was an animus. He had the same… condition. DS: But it’s no excuse, is it? MOON: Really? What about all those nice “trust” spells you made? What about the times I could barely speak to you, because if I told you my real thoughts, you’d wave them off? Talk about excuses. (She gets up and stomps away, tears brimming in her eyes. DARKSTALKER simply stares at the wall. He’s in shock.) DS (V.O.): And with that, I knew what I had to do. (We cut to DARKSTALKER in WINTER’s room.) DS: Hey, Winter! WINTER (stuffing his face into a pillow): Get awa- DS: I just thought that you might want to have some, I don’t know, cousin bonding time? WINTER: I said g- (DARKSTALKER holds up a board game, exasperated.) DS: Look, do you want to play Clue or not? WINTER: If it means protecting myself from a mauling, then- (DARKSTALKER holds up a hand.) DS: Winter, we met at a bad time. I thought we could have a do-over. WINTER: In my kingdom- DS: Even though Ice Tribals do not approve of that sort of thing. DS (V.O.): And so it began. Everyone was off, except for Crystal. Because Crystal was busy in a lab pulling apart a squid, nobody supervised. Nobody noticed what was going on. (We cut to OSTRICH and ANEMONE, playing with the Furby.) ANEMONE: This thing is freaky. OSTRICH: I think it’s cute. ANEMONE: I mean, sure, it’s pink and fluffy, but the way it talks… eek. FURBY: I can keep you from hearing me… forever. (ANEMONE and OSTRICH look at the Furby, which makes a jabbering noise. We cut to them running over to KINKAJOU.) OSTRICH: Kinkajou, the Furby- KINKAJOU: I knew you would love it! In fact, I bought two! (KINKAJOU holds up a sea-blue Furby.) KINKAJOU: Here you go, Nem! (ANEMONE looks at the Furby, alarmed.) ANEMONE: Uh, thanks. KINKAJOU (beaming): You’re welcome! (As soon as KINKAJOU leaves, CARNELIAN appears.) OSTRICH: Carnelian? Where have you been? CARNELIAN: Oh, just seeing how Cryss is doing. (We cut to CARNELIAN talking to CRYSTAL, who is dissecting a squid.) CARNELIAN: Okay, so here’s what’s going on. So, the Furby- CRYSTAL: Give me the short version. I’m trying to not cut off its tentacle. CARNELIAN: In other news, there’s some heat brewing with Darkstalker and the Ice boy. CRYSTAL: Is everything civil? CARNELIAN: The Ice Tribal flipped a table. Apparently he doesn’t like losing. (We cut to WINTER and DARKSTALKER. DARKSTALKER has a smug look on his face.) WINTER: What!? You must’ve cheated! There’s no way- DS: I played a perfectly fair game. It’s not your fault you’re woeful at guessing. (In response, WINTER flips the table. We cut back to CRYSTAL.) CRYSTAL: Okay, anything else? About, say, Sora? CARNELIAN: No, sorry. CRYSTAL: Has Whiteout said anything? CARNELIAN: She seemed a little nervous, but that’s typical. She’s in the art room right now. CRYSTAL: Venting, I assume. Thank you, Carnelian. (CARNELIAN fades, and we cut back to the present.) OSTRICH: Carnelian, we think the Furby- CARNELIAN: Has a demon in its fabricated soul? If so, you are correct. ANEMONE (eyeing Ostrich): I knew it. OSTRICH: What do we do? Aren’t we supposed to chant in Latin? CARNELIAN: Yes, but this is a clockwork demon. Not as ancient, but definitely dangerous. OSTRICH: So, any options? (We cut to the dorm, minus CRYSTAL, ICICLE, and WHITEOUT, clustered around the Furbies.) ANEMONE: Ideas, anyone? MOON: We could try salt. Pour it on them. If it works against fairies in books, it ought to work on demons. (TURTLE runs in with a canister of table salt. He pitches it at DARKSTALKER.) DS: Okay, here goes. (He pours it on the Furby and waits. In a few minutes, it begins jabbering again.) WINTER: How about stabbing it? QIBLI: I wouldn’t want to get a knife near that thing. If it wanted to, it could probably mess us up. DS: Good point. How about leaving it in the dark? MOON: Are you serious? DS: I heard it turns ‘em off. (MOON nods.) MOON: But only the unpossessed one, right? DS: Right. (They proceed to put the Furby in the closet. They then survey the other Furby.) MOON: As for this one… (Cue a montage of random chanting and prancing around the Furby.) FURBY: Interesting. You’re pathetic, to resort to this. (The rest of the winglet looks at each other. We cut to KINKAJOU running in with a bottle of water.) KINKAJOU: It’s not holy, but it’ll do! (They dump the water on the Furby. It proceeds to shriek. Then the unexpected happens- it lunges at KINKAJOU.) KINKAJOU: GAH! (She attempts to dodge the Furby, but fails. It hits her square in the face. Her nose begins to bleed. At this, everyone is taken aback.) OSTRICH: Oh moons, it can move! (We cut to CRYSTAL, who is cleaning up from science class. WHITEOUT runs in, looking panicked.) WHITEOUT: The plastic is polluting our education! CRYSTAL: Hmm? WHITEOUT: It attempted to massacre the rainforest mammal! CRYSTAL (offhandedly): Yep. Learned about that in ecology. WHITEOUT: This is no time for ecosystems! CRYSTAL: Whiteout, I know it’s hard for you, but can you attempt to be more clear? WHITEOUT: Clarity is an illusion. (Suddenly, CARNELIAN appears.) CARNELIAN: You want some clearing up? We’re fighting a demonic Furby. CRYSTAL: … A Furby? (sighs) Of all the things it could’ve possessed… (sternly) What has it done so far? CARNELIAN: It shrieked and said some things I’m positive weren’t in the programming. Then it attacked Ditzy. CRYSTAL: Any injuries? CARNELIAN: A whopper of a nosebleed. CRYSTAL: Good. Nothing that will lead to a hospital stay. What did they do then? What methods did you use? CARNELIAN: Except for dangling a crucifix at it, everything in the kitchen sink. And crosses don’t work on clockwork demons, because they’re purely man-made. But even the usual methods work on them most of the time. CRYSTAL: Where is it? CARNELIAN: Winter threw it into the street. (CRYSTAL’s eyes flash. She grabs WHITEOUT’s hand and races across the campus. She arrives in the Jade Dorm. DARKSTALKER has everyone in the dorm in the common room. KINKAJOU is holding a tissue to her nose. CRYSTAL sighs in relief, then grabs DARKSTALKER’s wrist.) CRYSTAL: For once, you do something sensible, keeping them all in one place. It’s a miracle. DS: I can be just as brilliant as I look. (CRYSTAL simply raises an eyebrow at him.) CRYSTAL: Everyone calm down. We are going outside, no ifs, ands, or buts. Who owns that van? (DARKSTALKER raises his hand.) CRYSTAL: Give me your keys. DS: You’re not planning on stealing it, right? CRYSTAL: Hand them over. (CRYSTAL grabs the keys, and she herds the others outside. She has them all crowd into the van.) CRYSTAL: No time for seatbelts. Just hold on. (She backs out of the driveway, and aims the van directly for the Furby. She slams her foot on the gas pedal as hard as she can. The car lurches forward with the sound of screeching tires, going at least 100 miles per hour and leaving black marks on the pavement. Less than five seconds later, there’s a crunch. CRYSTAL stops the car with a jolt, nonchalantly flips her hair away from her face, and hops out.) CRYSTAL: It’s gone. (pauses) Now, how do we dispose of the remains? QIBLI: Anybody up for s’mores? (We cut to the Jade Dorm on a green patch of grass around a bonfire. KINKAJOU has a small bruise on her face, and is staring at the ground. MOON puts her hand on KINKAJOU’s shoulder, and CRYSTAL gives her a small smile. KINKAJOU grins back.) MOON: So, I’ve been doing research… CRYSTAL: Anything of note? QIBLI: Well, there’s vitrina, who haunt mirrors because they looked into them so much when they were alive that their souls become trapped. MOON: But vitrina don’t normally do anything except pout and pose. CRYSTAL: That’s odd. Maybe this one’s simply rebelling? QIBLI: Maybe. But that doesn’t seem right. It’s just not likely that a relatively peaceful type would suddenly go nuts. CRYSTAL (muttering): You’d be surprised. (WINTER’s head shoots up. His eyes widen.) WINTER: Has-has anyone seen Icicle? WHITEOUT: She’s with Sora. CRYSTAL: You mean she ran away? WHITEOUT: Not running. In a pen. (WINTER turns to DARKSTALKER. He grabs him by the shoulders.) WINTER: What did you do- CRYSTAL: Everybody stay calm! She couldn’t have gone far. (The camera pans to somewhere far away, perhaps even beyond the realm of this world. We see what is either a palace or a prison. SORA huddles in a cell. Suddenly, ICICLE is thrown in.) SORA: … You? ICICLE: Yeah. I heard about your little plan. (SORA shrinks into a corner.) ICICLE: Well, looks like we’re stuck in the same boat for now. (rolls her eyes) Who knows, maybe one of us will just die here and the whole thing will be solved. SCARLET: I wouldn’t suggest going out that way. It wouldn’t be nearly as thrilling. (SCARLET grabs ICICLE’s hand.) SCARLET: You were out to save your dear elder brother, weren’t you? Well, I can return him… for a price. (A large door swings open. Flames reflect on Icicle’s face, and we hear a sizzling sound.) SCARLET: Princess Icicle… welcome to my arena. (End episode) Category:Blog posts